


sleepless night

by oldfashionedloverboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Family Bonding, Father Figure, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: Zoro had developed this habit where he had to make sure that everyone was on the same ship and in the comfort of their rooms, out of harms way.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my soulmate who is stressing out over her midterms and for me who is suffering with anxiety 🥺

It was Zoro’s nightly duty to make sure that everyone was in bed and the candles were blown out.

No one had assigned him this position and he didn’t really have to do it but ever since he had reunited with his screw after being separated for two years, Zoro had developed this habit where he had to make sure that everyone was on the same ship and in the comfort of their rooms, out of harms way. 

“Why are you still awake?” Asked Zoro in a hushed whisper when he peaked his head into the last room of the corridor.

Chopper’s bedroom was dimly lit, with one candle flickering on the nightstand. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Muttered the reindeer doctor, the lower half of his face covered by his blanket. 

The image was too cute. Tiny little Chopper lying down on a bed that was far too big for him and a blanket too large for him that swallowed him whole. 

“Anything I could do to help?” Zoro asked after he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. 

Chopper played with his hooves. His eyes avoided the swordsmen while his fury cheeks blushed a pale pink color and, in that moment, Zoro remembered how young Chopper was. He was barely eight years old and had experienced so many hardships in life.

Noticing that the reindeer was too shy to voice his request out loud, Zoro sighed quietly and made his way to the bed. 

Without a word, Chopper scooted aside and allowed some space for Zoro to lie in next to him.

Once upon a time, before they were separated, Chopper and Zoro would always take nap together on deck of the Going Merry and the Thousand Sunny. 

The two would lie side by side as they soaked up the heat emitting the sun, neither of them caring of the potential heatstroke. Well, Chopper cared but he’d know when to quit and he could always drag Zoro inside to cool down. 

As Zoro blew out the candle, Chopper couldn’t help but realize how much he had missed those days. When times were much simpler and Luffy was happier. When Zoro was laid back and easy going while Sanji was carefree. 

“Good night.” Muttered Zoro before leaning down and pecking the top of Chopper’s head.

The young doctor blinked twice to process the action before a bright grin stretched across his lips and a happy giggle followed afterwards. 

“Night, Zoro!”

The green haired swordsmen offered a small smile of his own before stretching his arm out for Chopper to use as a pillow and allowed himself to fall asleep.


End file.
